


Pure Vernunft darf niemals siegen

by Wolfsmilch



Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Age Difference, Corporal Punishment, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/pseuds/Wolfsmilch
Summary: A failed prank, a punishment that backfires, and an arrangement.





	Pure Vernunft darf niemals siegen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eruthiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthiel/gifts).



David couldn’t sleep. The large, too soft bed in his room at the mine was so unfamiliar that he lay awake for hours, staring at the ceiling.

Being here brought back so many memories, seeing Angelica again, his partner in crime when they were teenagers. Perhaps his reaction hadn’t been as strong as Dave’s, his panicked exit still brought a smile to his face, but that didn’t mean it didn’t affect him. But she hadn’t changed one bit, still as confident and intimidating as her father.

Shareholders, her father. During the dinner they had talked a lot, and Jonathan had treated him… normal, like he was just a regular guest. David suspected it was because of his status as a True Blue, but still, it was like no one here knew or at least cared where he had spent the last 10 years. 

Later during the party the boisterous man had playfully slapped his arse, and David had been thrown back to a memory that had been almost lost, of the time when he and Angelica were called before Kingsley after one of their pranks was busted and they were caught red-handed. He tried to remember what their plan had been, was it the time they wanted to sabotage Jonathan’s personal, not-so-secret tobacco field?

It didn’t matter, because as David suspected, he alone was blamed for her idea, accused of dragging poor little Angelica into it. And after a ten minute lecture about responsibility and discipline, a grinning Angelica was dismissed and David stood alone before Kingsley, sitting on his huge throne like a tiger.

“So David Knight, I finally see your intentions clear before me. Abetting my daughter to help with your misdemeanours. I really wouldn’t have expected this from you,” he grunted. “As I’m sure everyone here will tell you, I’m tough on disobedience and punish accordingly. Especially little troublemakers that think they can get their hands on my daughter. Come here.” His booming voice let the last command echo off the walls.

David hesitated, but fearing a stronger retaliation if he disobeyed, he began moving his shaking body towards the man. When he was within reach, Jonathan grabbed his hips, and in two quick movements, he had manoeuvred him into his lap, ass in the air like a child being put over the knee, one strong arm holding him in place.

Then David’s trousers were pulled down, exposing his naked skin to Kingsley’s judging gaze. Instinctively he tensed his gluteal muscles, anxiously awaiting his punishment, but the pain he expected didn’t come. Instead a large, meaty hand landed gently on his skin and started squeezing.

“What a pretty, little arse. Sadly wasted on your little friends. Bet you never had someone who knew what to do with it?”

“Eh, no sir?” He stammered, unsure if Kingsley even expected an answer.

But it seemed to amuse him, if the throaty chuckle was anything to go by. “Yeah, I knew it. You know what they say, if you want something done right…“ he announced, before a loud slap and a short yelp filled the room.

He continued spanking a squealing David, alternately on each cheek, with a long enough pause between two slaps that he was unprepared for the next one each time.

When Jonathan apparently decided that he had had enough, he let David get up, standing on shaking legs just in front of him, it was impossible to miss the embarrassing result of his punishment poking out of his low-hanging trousers.

Kingsley eyed him with a mix of amusement and arousal, genuinely surprised at this development. “If you liked that you’ll love the next part.” He lifted his finger warningly, before rubbing his hand over his own crotch. “Better not tell your parents about it.”

The next part had been David kneeling upright in his lap, his reddened ass bouncing up and down, as Jonathan lifted his slim body in the air each time before pulling him down onto his cock again. The only thing David could do, was to hold onto his broad shoulders, his slack jaw desperately gasping for air that every merciless thrust pushed out of him again, the hard pace and Jonathan’s low groans making him come much quicker than he’d liked.

But the boy slumping against his barrel-like chest didn’t stop Kingsley, instead pulling the limb body harder against him, pushing deeper inside, until he finished with a loud, almost animalist cry.

David was woken from his pleasant trance of sweat and heat by another painful slap on his sore arse.

“Come on, get up.”

David willed his legs to move, but only manged to lift himself enough to let Jonathan slip out, before his tingling limbs refused to budge. “I can’t feel my legs.”

The man grinned. “Ha-ha, and that’s your punishment. Desperately looking for someone who can fuck you like I can, knowing that no one can live up to it.”

David smiled, immediately spotting the loophole of this plan. “But what if I want you to… do it again?”

He stood up, lifting David up in his arms, so the blood could return to his legs.

“Shareholders, aren’t you just the perfect little thing. You can come by my quarters anytime, just don’t sneak around my garden again.” There was a slight glint in his eyes, and a genuine smile that seemed to David like he really meant it. Unable to speak, he felt the need to thank him, so he leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

“And now off to bed with you,” Jonathan laughed.

Of all things he had expected to happen that day, having sex with Angelica’s father had not been on that list. He didn’t tell her of course, as even just imagining her reaction was enough to make him anxious. But he did visit Jonathan maybe once or twice after this night.

Back in his bed, still unable to sleep, he briefly debated whether the ten year old offer still stood.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [When or Where or Who](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619645) by [eruthiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthiel/pseuds/eruthiel)




End file.
